


A Random Fluff Fic For The Candy Spooky Theater

by AverageDingus



Category: Jrock, The Candy Spooky Theater, Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fever, Fluff, Jack Spooky - Freeform, Jack x Zull - Freeform, M/M, The Candy Spooky Theater - Freeform, Zull - Freeform, Zull x Jack, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageDingus/pseuds/AverageDingus
Summary: Just my first shitty fanfic on here. I find the lack of The Candy Spooky Theater fanfics here disturbing, and I've personally never seen not one fic of them anywhere, so here have this.





	A Random Fluff Fic For The Candy Spooky Theater

Zull layed in his bed miserably. Despite being a sweat drenched mess he wore a fluffy purple robe and basically burried himself in layers of blankies and comforters due to extremely hard shivers. His fever seemed to have progressed worse and worse as hours ticked by. He groaned as his own coughs and sneezes granted him a headache. Jack walked into the sick man's room with a little tray. He set the tray down on the little table next to Zull's bed and immediately sat by his side. "Zull! You any better? Did you rest good?". The brunette shook his head no. "Couldn't rest. I feel like I'm sicker...I keep feeling cold despite my body temperature skyrocketing", Zull answered in his raspy, groggy sick voice. Jack slipped his hand under Zull's bangs to feel for his forehead. "Oh god you're right! You're sweating up a storm, poor thing...". The sick male nodded. "I feel so icky and gross...my body feels sticky...". Jack planted a kiss on Zull's cheek. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry I'll take care of you, I promise". Zull lazily flopped his clammy hand on Jack's thigh. "Thank you". Jack put his hand on Zull's abnormally warm hand and held it softly. "No problem". Zull's tummy growled. "Hm someone sounds hungry", Jack chuckled as he gave Zull's tummy a tickle. Zull immediately gave a cute but booming laugh. "Hahaha, stooop!", Zull giggled pushing Jack's large hand away. Jack ruffled Zull's brown locks. "Haha, alright. I hope you like chicken noodle, I'm gonna have to feed you if that's alright" "Ah I don't mind. You know I can't turn down anything as long as there's food". Jack patted him. "Yuuup, that's my Zully boy. Open up now before this gets cold". Jack had Zull across his lap and fed him the soup carefully so nothing would dirty up the bed. Zull happily ate the soup as Jack held him gently. "Tastes good?". Zull nodded. In no time Zull was done eating. Jack patted around the ill man's mouth with a napkin making sure nothing was dirty. "Hhhnng", groaned Zull as he shivered a bit. "Hey Jack, do you mind uh..." "Mind what?". Zull scooted a bit. "Can you lay with me? I'm really cold...but I don't wanna get you sick.". Jack got himself comfy underneath the covers. "Yeah. It's no bother really". Jack wrapped his arms around the smaller man and snuggled him. Zull put his arms around Jack and layed his head on Jack's chest. Out of all the blankies and comforters, even his own robe, nothing got rid of the chills like Jack's warm body did. The taller man stroked Zull's hair ever so softly making sure to soothe his headache. Zull simply nuzzled into the tall man's chest with weary eyes closed. Between the heartbeats, satisfying warmth and hair strokes he was slowly being lulled to sleep. Jack was fairly tired himself. He closed his eyes as Zull began to rub at his back. The rubs were very slow and sloppy in movement but nonetheless soothing. Jack began to rub Zull's tummy in soft circles just a little bit before closing his own eyes. In no time Zull was fast asleep and snoring away. Jack couldn't help but smile at the sweet sound of the ill man's baby snores. He made soft little noises whenever he slept. Jack kisses the top of Zull's head and closed his eyes once again. "Feel better soon my resting doll prince", he whispered before falling asleep with his little doll boy in his arms.


End file.
